Delusional Outsiders
by SumDumHicks
Summary: Find out what happens when SumDumHicks both from Oklahoma write a short funny Outsiders fic over the phone! xD It's quite hilarious! NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WITH NO SENSE OF HUMOR!


Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NUTHIN :D

Dedicated to: All the dum hicks including ourselves :)

Once upon a time...

In a small town of Tulsa Oklahoma lived little teeny bopers. This particular day a teeny boper named Ponyboy was walking on his hands, and a teenboper named Darry looked at him like he was crazy.

Darry laughed at Ponyboy and then started walking on his hands too. That's when they ran into Twobit who was dressed like Mickey Mouse with Minnie at his side who was actually Jhonny. "I don't feel comfortable like this." stated Jhonny. "Oh shut your trap and let's walk on our hands like those freaks over there" said Twobit. Thus the trend was started.

Then out of the blue here comes Tom and Jerry. Tom being Steve and Jerry being Soda. Tom set this big mouse trap to catch Jerry who was walking on his hands and then Minnie mouse got caught in the trap.

"Help!" shouted Minnie/Jhonny. "It's your own damn stupidness that got you into this trap in the first place stupid." said Mickey/Twobit as he followed Pony and Darry still walking on their hands.

Then out of the blue again came Dorthy to save the day. She walked up to Minnie mouse and said,"Tap your heels together and say There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." So everybody there ends up in a mouse hole and Ponyboy lands in some cheese.

Darry walks to the cheese that Pony was stuck in. "This is a sign from the great rockstar hair Goblin King guy starring in the Labrinth what's his name I think it's Jareth but I'm not sure anyways!!! We must now sacrifice Pony!!" Darry shouted. "WHAT!!!??" Pony screamed. "Where does it say that!?" Darry pointed at a sign that was hanging about Ponys head, the sign read, "Anyone who lands here must be sacrificed" - David Bowie/Goblin King.Ponyboy read it and then let out a, "Oh..."

Darry starts shouting, "Goblin King Goblin King take my baby brother away!" In a desperate attempt to stay alive Pony started shouting,"Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair and sweep me away away from this atmosphere!!" Without warning a long lock of blonde hair comes down so Pony grabs it and climbs up to the top. "Thankyou so much!" Pony said the person swung around and Pony caught a glimpse of the gingerbread man with a wig on!!

The Gingerbread man started shouting, "I DO BELIVE IN FAERIES I DO I DO!!" After that was said and done a faerie dressed like a witch swooped down to Pony and said in a witchy voice," I'm gonna eat you my little pretty and your dog too!!"

"But I don't have a dog." Pony stated. "You do now!" said the witch as Rudolph the red nosed reigndeer appeared. "But this is a reigndeer not a dog." Pony said and so Snoopy appeared. "Okay that's better but that's not my dog!" so a pumpkin appeared and a carriage was born. Pony stepped inside the carriage and his raggedy clothes turned into a beautiful silver gown and they flew off into the night and a giant yelled," Fee fi fo fum I smell the blood of a teenybopper eat him alive or eat him dead I will save him for my midnight tea. HO HO HO!!" yelled the giant to Pony.

Just then Robin hood appeared played by Dally he shouted, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF PONY YOUR CANABALISTIC PEDOPHILE!!" so Robin Hood/Dally swooped down and saved Pony. "Nice dress." Robin/Dally said. "Thankyou you get one once you step inside the pumpkin carriage. "Really?" Robin questioned. "Yeah." Pony said "Try it." so Robin stepped inside really quick and had a pretty yellow gown on. "Wicked." Robin said.

Meanwhile back at the mouse house. A pumpkin carriage flew through the window. Crash landing infront of Darry so Darry hopped in. He got a beautiful pink gown. "Hmm smells like cotton candy." Twobit said. "It is cotton candy." Jhonny said taking a bite out of Darrys dress. Darry took off running while everyone chased him trying to eat his dress.

(To Be Continues)

Both authors (SumDumHicks),

Well what do ya think? We're high right!? xD

((See that purple "Go" button, it's speaking to you right now isn't it? That's cause we asked it too, no, we made it!))

Go button: PUSH ME PUSH ME!!! D:

cop sirens go off in the background

Oh shiz! D: We gotta run for now but we'll be back!!!!

SumDumHicks both take off running and sing too!

They're comming to take me away hee hee They're comming to take me away Thye're comming to take me away hee hee ha ha hoo hoo

3 SumDumHicks x3


End file.
